


The Upper Hand

by Nudebeme



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: Gage has to make sure the new Overboss has what it takes to run an empire of bloodthirsty criminals. The guy is headstrong, but does he have an arm to back it up?





	The Upper Hand

"You gotta teach those Raider's that you're tough, or they're gonna walk all over you." 

 

A comment that seemed out of the blue, for the new Overboss, but it was an idea he needed to drill into his new boss's head. The young guy that stumbled in through the gauntlet had proved his momentary power, but seeing him here at Fizztop looking Shanghaied into this new situation made Gage think he wasn't up for the challenge. 

 

"Oh, you think I don't look tough enough? Not missing enough teeth, am I? No Offense." His new boss shot him a look, something that teetered on playful.

 

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you don't." His second in command plopped himself down across the way from his Overboss, not even knowing the man's name. "Screw you, first off. And second, you may have tore through the gauntlet, but give that a few weeks and the Raiders'll be at your throat. Ya ain't the most ...intimidating looking guy who's been through here."

 

His overboss rubbed his chin, the heavy stubble on his face making an audible scratch. "Understandable. I mean, I guess nowadays you can't be gorgeous AND threatening." 

 

"..." The Southerner deadpanned at him, "Nowadays? You act like you've been living in a cave yer entire life. What are you, a vault boy?"

 

"Is it so easy to tell?" His boss grinned, and Gage hung his head in his hands. 

 

"Oh my god. Please tell me you're joking." NONE of the Raiders would tolerate this if they'd ever caught wind of Gage picking out a vault softie-

 

"It's a complicated story, cowboy. Yeah, I got some history with a vault." If you count being frozen for 200 years "I try not to let that define my current lifestyle, if you can call it that."

 

"Just... _Shit, man_. Just don't go telling the gang leaders I plucked some Vaultie out of the ground, okay? Make me look stupid." 

 

"You already got that covered, Gage." His boss fired back, looking incredulously at the gymnasium-contraption covering Gage's body. "You ever get snagged on branches with that trainwreck you're wearing?"

 

Oh, Gage thinks. He's one of those smartassed ones, a feeling of loathing already cropped up into his throat that had only been recently relieved since Colter was offed. 

 

"Yeah, real funny. Listen, boss. You already proved you got what it takes to survive a day here. Don't let it get to your head by pissin' me off, cuz I'll kick your ass if I have to; and I don't want to have to. You think you got what it takes? Fine. But be smart enough to take advice from me, and I'm telling you now that you need to make those gang leaders respect you, or else this all goes to shit real quick." 

 

His overboss leaned over in his chair and almost seemed to slither towards him, a severe pair of russet eyes staring him down. Wherever he came from, he had a strange, almost inhuman look to him. Pointed, angular. The Overboss judged him silently and a smirk grew on his face, one that made Gage feel a little more than uncomfortable.

 

"How about you, huh?" He asks, Porter throwing him a confused look. "Do I have to push you around to make you respect me?"

 

"Ya ain't got to, cuz I'm not an animal unlike those fuckin' idiots down there. I know reason, they know only force."

 

"And what if I reasonably force you?" He asks, holding out a tattooed hand as if  _offering_  something to Gage. 

 

"What's that even mean? I think yer missing the point here, boss." Gage feels like he needs to step away from his line of sight just to cool down, feeling flustered and aggravated by this weird man's gaze. Suddenly his new boss rolled up his sleeve and layed his elbow down on the countertop between them, his arm heavily tattooed. 

 

"What." Gage asks, looking at the man's hand and then back to him-

 

"Come on, grab it. Show me how tough you are." His boss' smile was so wide and white it was actually disturbing; he'd never met someone so unmarred. He shook his head in disbelief-

 

"You wanna arm wrestle me?" He yelped "You realize I'm fuckin' 50 years old, right? You think you can stomach getting your ass beat by someone twice your age?"

 

"Shut the fuck up and GRAB IT!" His overboss laughed out, shaking his extended hand with a desire to fight. "Come on, cowpoke!" 

 

"...Alright. Since you called me that, I'll be glad to kick your ass." Gage wagered, undoing several latches to his stupid armor and having it fall to his side with a clatter. The man underneath, despite being 50, was solid from a hard life. The new boss did a doubletake when he saw the little curls of hair peeking from the collar of his sweaty, filthy tank top. 

 

"Yeah, get mad." His boss said, and Gage extended his hand and clasped it around the younger man's. The vaultie's fingers roped around his, a shock running up his arm at the delightful feeling of his rugged palm taught against his own- "On my mark. One...Two..Three!"

 

Both of their weights met at a fulcrum right at their wrists immediately, both the boss and his partner sucking in sharp breaths and holding them tight as neither man held anything back; Gage wasn't surprised the younger man was so powerful- he expected as much from watching him decimate Colter, but  _damn_  he was strong. 

 

"Motherfucker!" Gage spits out, looking across their clasped hands to see his new boss red-faced, a vein creeping up slowly across his forehead. Both men began to lean their weights into each other, his boss soon starting to feel the tremble of his partner's wrist as it struggled to hold him back.

 

"How you holdin' up?" He chokes between large gasping breaths, Gage making eye contact with him only long enough to make his bosses' eyes start to wander elsewhere. Behind the huffing and puffing, the Overboss focused on Gage's hand in his own. His knuckles where worn, his tan skin was rugged and he unexpectedly thought to himself; wow, he had some gorgeous hands. The veins spanning his biceps and forearms where popping up under pressure, and his boss got a good whiff of the man's natural musk. A ripe, dirty, fucking _sexy_  smell of a man that he'd always been nuts about since being in the army.

 

His mind wandered, and Gage's power over him began to show; the tower of their hands started leaning in the older man's favor. Gage's single eye peeked over and saw that his boss had been looking elsewhere, the guy was staring directly at his chest. It was the perfect chance-

 

"AH, FUCK!" His overboss snarled, distracted enough by his partner that his knuckles slammed against the table, his entire arm going limp after losing. 

 

"Huh..fff.." Gage panted hard, sweat dripping down his forehead, his neck. "Loser." He states, his overboss rubbing his elbow in defeat.

 

"I got distracted." He retorted, watching Gage stand out of his chair and lift up his filthy green tank to wipe his forehead, the other man's eyes locked on his exposed navel.

 

"Yeah, you got distracted boss, and you lost to a man twice your age. Get yer head on straight before talking big like that again." 

 

"Uh Huh. You are absolutely right." His overboss, defeated, sighed. Looking disgruntled, Gage lifted his armor off the floor and hauled it away, the younger man's eyes locked on his booted ankles as he strolled. He wasn't gunna move, not yet. He didn't want Porter seeing the massive boner he popped..if he was gunna see it, his Overboss wanted to make sure he was on top the next time around. 


End file.
